


Mr. and Mr. Blue Lion

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Voltron; The Next Generation [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is oblivious to the Blade adopting him, M/M, Marriage, Thace and Ulaz arent dead in this fight me, Wedding, dads of marmora, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Keith and Lance get married and Keith fails to realize that the Blade of Marmora has adopted him until they explicitly tell him.





	Mr. and Mr. Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a solo fic but please think about reading my series :)

“Do you know what you want to do for the wedding?" Lance asked out of the blue, looking up from where he lay across Keith's lap, who looked down and hummed softly, brushing his fingers through his fiance's hair. Keith thought for a few seconds before he only shrugged.

“I don't want a big ceremony” He said, knowing that for certain. “I didn't completely think through proposing at the ball and I do not want to feel like that again.” He shuddered remembering the anxiety coursing through him and feeling all eyes on him as he waited for Lance’s response. 

“I think I can agree with you on that” Lance sighed, leaning his head into Keith's hands. “I used to want a big wedding but now… I don't know who I’d even want to be there since my family is back on earth and a few of the people I’d want to invite can't leave their planet.”

Keith nodded slowly, continuing to brush his fingers through Lance’s hair. His heart still fluttered with each reminder that he was actually going to marry his Blue.

“I think I'll invite Kolivan” Keith said, thinking over the small list of people that he actually knew. 

“Why him?”

“I dunno, he’s the leader of the blade and sort of like a dad-figure? I doubt he would actually come though.” 

“Awh…” Lance frowned before sitting up a bit. “We’ll ask who we want to be there okay?” he smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the other with a purr. He sighed softly and pulled the other into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

“This whole thing is starting to stress me out” Keith admitted, closing his eyes a bit. 

“I don't blame you, its stressing me out too,” he hummed, tracing his fingers slowly against his Red’s back. “At least I found the old atrium at the center of the castle, apparently they held important weddings there a lot. I asked Coran if we could have it there, and with a really long winded lecture added on, he said we could use it.”

Keith nodded, purring at the touches. He had seen the atrium before, pretty old looking for even an altean structure, mostly made out of what looked like wood and had multicolored crystals everywhere. 

“Are you okay with having the ceremony there?” 

“Yeah… it's pretty..”

“Keith, don't fall asleep on me!”

“Too late…”

“Keith!”

 

Keith bounced on the back of his heels, squeezing Lances hand tightly as he stared at the old doors. They only had a few minutes before the music was supposed to start and they would begin dancing down the aisle. He had only the faintest idea of who was even sitting in the pews, and he was okay with only the other paladins being there but the thought of Kolivan being out there made his heart race. 

“Keith” Lance said, cupping his face gently. He looked over and gulped a bit. “Calm down, it’s going to be okay.” he smiled, kissing him softly as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“If it gets too much, just focus on me.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together for a few beats. 

The music began to play a few seconds later. Lance pressed the button to automatically open the doors, watching them slowly open. Keith held his breath and looked at his Blue, who took the lead and pulled them together, cupping their hands together.

“Here we go,” Lance whispered again and began moving, making sure their feet stepped in unison. Keith barely had the chance to look around the room as Lance moved them, but he certainly caught the eyes of Kolivan sitting in the crowd. Wait- crowd? They started slowing down, allowing keith to finally look around, noticing all the blade members in the room. His eyes opened in shock, meeting Thace’s, who only gave him a small smirk. Lance squeezed his hand, pulling Keith’s attention back to their waltz as it came to an end and they were at the the altar, standing before Coran. Too many thoughts raced through his mind as the Altean began. 

“Dearest friends, we are gathered here today…”

 

The first time Keith had the time to break away from his now husband was the wind down from the reception. He was glad for it to be over, Shiro of course just had to go into two embarrassing stories from when he was a kid. It wasn't his fault that hippos were so cute.

He just shook his head and made his way over to where the blades had gathered, talking -and signing- amongst themselves. 

The leader of them looked up from his silent conversation as Keith approached, flashing one of his very rare smiles. Keith smiled back and finally stood before them, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Keith.” 

“Kolivan- I… I didn't think you would actually come.” he breathed out, trying to maintain a calm face. “Since I thought the Blade frowned upon relationships, or at least open ones.” The galra only sighed and put his hand on the paladin’s shoulder, squeezing softly. 

“You are the youngest among us, the one who disobeyed orders the most. But you are the one who... helped us rethink the idea of ‘Knowledge or death’ with all you did.”

Keith only looked up at him, eyes going a bit wide. “Wait you guys… changed because of me?”

“We did,” Thace interjected, stepping towards the two. “The actual thought of changing the motto truly came to fruition when you almost sacrificed yourself for the cause of the rebellion.” That comment made Keith wince a bit, rubbing his arm slightly. 

“That’s… I don't actually know what to say to that.” Keith admitted, letting out a soft chuckle.

“If you want to know the real reason why most of us came, it’s because most of the blade coos over you as if you were their kit.” Ulaz said over his shoulder, giving a small smirk.

“What.”

Thace let out a flustered squawk and slapped at his shoulder. “I thought we weren't admitting that!” he huffed.

“You cannot deny it.”

“Wait wait wait, yall kind of think I’m your kid?” Keith gaped. He had of course somewhat thought of the blade like his dads but he never voiced it because of the possible embarrassment or ridicule from it.

“...By galra standards you are still a kit,” Kolivan said, crossing his arms. “And by nature we wanted to protect you… but those feelings ended up becoming real instead of just pure nature.”

“So… I can call you guys… my dads?” Keith breathed out, feeling his chest fluttering at the thought of having a father figure in his life again, at least as much of a father figure as the entire blade could be.

The blade members looked amongst themselves and nodded slowly. Keith basically stopped breathing, breath caught in his throat. 

“Kit?” Thace said softly, reaching out a hand slowly.

“C-can I hug you guys?” There was no need for response as they just pulled him in, gentle hands running over his back. Keith purred and sunk into their arms, he was content with this. 

 

Keith found himself drifting into Lances arms, resting his head on his chest once they were laying in bed. It was finally over, and the adrenaline was finally leaving his system. God he was tired. The feeling of Lance’s chest vibrating as he began to giggle a bit made him blink and look up.

“What are you laughing at?” He mumbled, propping his chin up on his chest.

“We’re finally married…” Lance breathed out, finished with his giggle fit. “This is gonna be our first night as husbands…” Keith smiled as his Blue wrapped his arms around his shoulders, purring at the feeling of his fingers scritching through his scalp.

“It's pretty exciting.” Keith hummed, closing his eyes. 

“It is… and I’ll always get to be close to you.”

“You will, for now and forever.”

“I love you Keith…”

“I love you too, my prince.” He sighed, slowly moving to lean over Lance, looking into his oceans for eyes. They stayed like that for only a few beats before Keith leaned down and kissed him softly.

Things were definitely going to be okay.


End file.
